


Car in a washing machine

by JakeJensen, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Эванстэн [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, miniki G-PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис просто звонит Себастьяну, как будто ничего никогда не происходило. Но они ведь друзья несмотря ни на что, так ведь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car in a washing machine

— Ты уже видел? — раздается в трубке голос Криса, едва Себастьян принимает звонок. Крис говорит так взволнованно, что он сам мгновенно пропитывается этим волнением и вздрагивает. Крис звонит ему не так уж и часто, особенно, когда у них нет общих съемок. Но потом Себастьян спохватывается — это ведь всего лишь дружеский телефонный разговор. Они ведь друзья.

— Ох, и тебе тоже привет, — откликается он, стараясь говорить как можно будничней и ничем себя не выдавать. — Так что я должен был увидеть?

— Порно! Порно про Капитана Америку и Зимнего Солдата! — взрывается Крис, а Себастьян нервно прикрывает ладонью динамик, словно опасаясь, что его кто-то может услышать. Он оглядывается по сторонам — на его счастье на террасе кофейни почти нет людей, а парочке, достаточно громко выясняющей отношения, совсем нет дела до сидящей поблизости знаменитости. Себастьян машинально надвигает на глаза кепку и делает глубокий вдох.

— Порно? — глупо переспрашивает он. — Ты что, опять нашел в сети какой-то фанатский рисунок?

Крис ощутимо кипит, а Себастьян ловит себя на том, что не может сдержать ухмылки. Потому что ему неожиданно нравится это неясное волнение в голосе Криса.

— Нет, — судя по звукам на фоне, Крис щелкает зажигалкой и затягивается, — это целый порнофильм.

— Значит, фильм, — на самом деле Себастьян удивлен не меньше Криса. Его всегда забавляли рисунки, коллажи и прочее фанатское творчество, на котором его отмечали в Инстаграмме. В Интернете полно всякого непотребства как про их героев — Баки Барнса и Стива Роджерса, так и про них самих. Себастьян не видит в этом никакой угрозы. В отличие от Криса, который реагирует на все слишком остро.

— И там не только мы с тобой, — Крис заметно успокаивается. — Они засунули туда Черную пантеру и Ника Фьюри.

— О боже, — смеется Себастьян. Масштабы катастрофы все еще не кажутся ему серьезными.

— А вместо Шэрон какой-то мужик, — продолжает Крис. — И он трахнул Кэпа.

— Так вот что тебя испугало, — Себастьян хмыкает и отпивает кофе. — Где ты вообще нашел этот фильм?

— Это Скотт прислал. Когда тебя и Маки нет рядом, он мой поставщик ерунды.

— Скотт, конечно же, — кивнув, Себастьян улыбается. — Ну, так и что, ты уже позвонил своим адвокатам?

Когда Крис хрипло смеется, у Себастьяна внутри что-то сжимается. И он не может понять, что с ним не так. День начался просто отлично — у Себастьяна было несколько выходных до предстоящего конвента в Сакраменто, и он позволил себе выспаться, а затем выбрался на пробежку перед тренировкой у Дона. Узнавшая его бариста подписала стаканчик с кофе, даже не спросив имени, и, нарисовав сердечко, сказала, что это за счет заведения, но Себастьян все равно оставил щедрые чаевые. Словом, все было неплохо, и он даже успел выбросить из головы почти все мысли о прошлом коне в Филадельфии, где они были с Крисом и Энтони.

Тогда все пошло наперекосяк.

Если в первый день после панелей Крис вел себя с ним так обходительно, что даже Маки потом интересовался у Себастьяна, насколько далеко они успели зайти после съемок и совместного пресс-тура, то на второй день Крис даже толком не попрощался и улетел обратно в Бостон.

Себастьян чувствовал себя обманутым. Ему казалось, что между ними что-то промелькнуло. Что-то, что потом могло бы вылиться в нечто посерьезнее дружеских объятий и тяжелых взглядов. Себастьян осознал свое влечение к Крису еще на съемках Первого мстителя, но с завидным упорством доказывал себе, что встречаться с коллегами — непрофессионально.

И он продолжил бы так считать, если бы не последующие фильмы. Напряжение только усиливалось, и Себастьян чувствовал себя восторженным подростком, наблюдающим за объектом своего вожделения. Смотреть, но не трогать — таковы были правила. Тем более, что Крис вел себя подчеркнуто дружелюбно. Эта дружба дорогого стоила, и Себастьян не собирался ничего менять.

Пока Крис первым не перешел границы. Не дотронулся ладонью до лица Себастьяна так, словно хотел поцеловать. Все случилось в баре отеля в Филадельфии. Маки ушел отлить, Себастьян подумывал последовать за ним, но тут вмешался Крис. Он подсел ближе, и Себастьян вдруг вздрогнул всем телом, когда Крис протянул к нему руку. В те доли секунды, что Крис водил большим пальцем по его скуле и проникновенно смотрел в глаза, у Себастьяна пересохло в горле, затряслись колени, ладони взмокли, а внизу живота стало слишком жарко. Но потом у Криса зазвонил мобильник, и он, ничего не сказав, направился к выходу, чтобы ответить на звонок.

Момент был упущен.

На следующий день Крис вел себя как ни в чем не бывало. Себастьян даже и не думал обижаться. Он уже привык к подобным обломам, словно все обстоятельства играли против них. Словно сама Вселенная намекала, что Себастьян недостаточно хорош для Криса Эванса, и что лучше бы ему выбросить из головы все романтические глупости.

А теперь Крис просто звонит ему, как будто ничего никогда не происходило.

Но они ведь друзья несмотря ни на что, так ведь?

— Зачем мне адвокаты? — голос Криса выдергивает Себастьяна из некстати нахлынувших воспоминаний.

— Ну как же, — Себастьян криво усмехается. — Отстоять честь последнего девственника Америки.

— Очень смешно, — фыркает Крис.

— Узнаю Эванса, — Себастьян отпивает еще немного кофе. — Ты ведь без ума от Кэпа.

— А тебе нравится Баки, — в тон ему отзывается Крис. — Да, кстати. У них, кажется, денег не хватило сделать хоть какое-то подобие металлической руки.

Себастьян чуть ли не давится кофе.

— Вот черт, — говорит он. — Все так плохо? Хочу хотя бы взглянуть на актера, который играет Баки. Я бы погуглил, но говорю с тобой. И сижу на улице.

Несколько секунд они оба молчат.

— Не стоит. Лучше… — на фоне у Криса слышится автомобильный гудок. — Ох, мне пора.

— Дел полно? — уточняет Себастьян, понимая, что разговор подходит к концу. Даже кофе вдруг начинает горчить. — Пора спасать мир?

— Нет, всего лишь нужно ехать на интервью, — Крис вздыхает. — Я, в общем-то, туда и направлялся, но свернул на половине пути и сейчас сижу в каком-то парке и говорю с тобой.

От его слов Себастьян ощущает, как кровь приливает к щекам. И опять это дурацкое волнение закручивается внутри него горячим водоворотом.

— Кто ты и что сделал с Крисом Эвансом? — пытается отшутиться Себастьян. — Он ведь никогда никуда не опаздывает.

На самом деле Себастьяну тоже пора. Если он опоздает, Дон наверняка заставит его пробежать пару лишних миль на беговой дорожке.

— Просто хотелось поделиться с тобой, — неопределенно отвечает Крис.

— Поговорить о порнофильме, — подсказывает ему Себастьян и мысленно накрывает лицо ладонью.

— Я думал, получится прикольно, — помолчав, добавляет Крис. — Но видимо, когда Маки и тебя нет поблизости, шутник из меня никудышный.

— Да брось, — говорит Себастьян. — Я все равно польщен, что ты вспомнил про меня, когда смотрел порнофильм.

Между ними опять повисает неловкое молчание. И Себастьяну снова хочется пнуть себя, как только он понимает, что только что произнес.

— Я его не смотрел, — признается Крис. Себастьяну на мгновение кажется, что Крису так же неловко говорить об этом, как и ему.

— Вот как.

— Я тут подумал… — неуверенно тянет Крис. — Ты ведь на выходные уедешь в Сакраменто?

— Ага, — Себастьян морщится, вспоминая о грядущем апокалипсисе. Не то чтобы он не любит своих фанатов, но любить их на расстоянии куда проще и безопаснее. — Завидуешь, что тебя туда не пригласили?

Но Крис явно пропускает его слова мимо ушей.

— Если хочешь, я могу приехать к тебе после конвента. Извиниться за Филадельфию, — кашлянув, говорит он. — Если хочешь…

Все внутри Себастьяна готово заорать «Да, конечно!», но сам он зачем-то вспоминает найденное в сети фото из Филадельфии. Парень с девушкой, косплеящие Капитана Америку и Зимнего Солдата, целуются прямо перед ними. Себастьян удивленно смотрит в объектив, в то время как выражение лица Криса больше напоминает одну из вымученных улыбок превозмогающего боль Гарольда. Это отрезвляет посильнее ледяного душа.

— Мы могли бы вместе посмотреть этот порнофильм, — заканчивает мысль Крис. — Если ты, конечно, хочешь.

— Хочу, — выдыхает Себастьян, ощущая, как полыхают щеки. — Я хочу посмотреть с тобой порно, Крис Эванс.

В трубке слышится тихий смех, и Себастьян тоже глупо улыбается.

И ему совсем не хочется думать, насколько странно это все звучит. Потому что теперь Себастьян уж точно не упустит свой шанс.


End file.
